


There you were

by fallincalendar



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 10:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28349721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallincalendar/pseuds/fallincalendar
Summary: This is for a wonderful friend and it's so short and in no way finished.I hope you might enjoy this small snippet. I have no idea how to tag this.
Relationships: Abel/Ethos (Starfighter)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	There you were

Ethos reached out a hand to grab the front of 

Ethan's sullied shirt. He pulled him up and

brought him in. A kiss began. The other hand…

It grasped around the back of the neck, where 

fingers ran and carded,

through soft & shimmering strands.

The other man, he gasped and moaned

Into this mouth to make his own

Neither could yield the throne

So arms slung round another

They plundered as lovers do

Their tongues were twisting, tricking,

Tickling fingertips skimmed under clothes

Ah! He sighed and his body gave in

Ethos laid into him

They moved like rhythm


End file.
